


Just some tawog shite

by nibiru_mp3



Category: The Amazing World of Gumball
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, I'll add characters and ships as I go, M/M, Multi, Other, honestly idk anymore, tawog - Freeform, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-20 21:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30011223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nibiru_mp3/pseuds/nibiru_mp3
Summary: Some shite I made up. Idk🚫DO NOT REQUEST GUMBALL/DARWIN AS THEY ARE BROTHERS. THANK YOU🚫
Relationships: Darwin Watterson/Harry "Ocho" Tootmorsel
Kudos: 1





	1. Fools Can't Dance

**Author's Note:**

> h

Kinda sh*tty, but oh well//

"You don't know how to dance?"

Ocho turned to Darwin as the music in the background blared, his eyes searching for any judgement. Some trashy pop song was playing, and to be honest, Ocho hated it here. 

"I do! It's just... I haven't in a while!" He hissed, turning away and almost spilling his cup of punch. "Why do you care, anyway?!" 

The other boy giggled, his hand cupping his mouth to try and hold in his laughter. "I saw you across the room, and well, you look like you can dance. Maybe I was wrong." 

"You aren't." He grumbled, taking a sip of his drink, glaring around at the room. He wished he could be anywhere but here right now. Being at a school party sucked. The kids were loud, the music was loud, the punch was shit, and cute boys had the audacity to flirt with you.

"You sure?" Darwin asked, lacing his fingers with the raven haired boys'. He jerked away, obviously flustered. After making a comment about how "gay" Darwin was being right now (obviously he meant no harm), he turned away again. 

"Alright then, show me." The red head imposed, obviously demanding instead of asking. He turned to the video-game fanatic and held out his hand. "Dance with me?" 

Ocho paused for a moment, his eyes widened in a confused expression. "You want me? To dance with you?"

"Yep!" 

Blinking, he looked the boy up and down. "You want me to dance with you??" He repeated himself. 

Sighing, Darwin grabbed his drink, set it down, and pulled him away into the crowd. 

"W-Wait, I don't actually-"

"I thought you said you knew how to dance!"

The shorter male started laughing as Ocho paused, taking in the sight. 'Okay, I might've lied to him about being able to dance. But damn, was it worth it.' He thought, and started giggling along with Darwin. Soon both boys were dancing, laughing, and having fun. 

"This is kinda fun!" Ocho smiled, spinning Darwin as a slow song in the background started playing. The giggling ceased as the red head looked at him.

"Let me teach you something." 

He grabbed the taller's hand, placed it on his shoulder, and held his hand on his hip. "This is how slow songs work." They both started swaying softly to the music, Darwin laying his head on the other's shoulder. "Are you having fun?" He mumbled.

Ocho looked around at all the familiar yet unfamiliar faces. So maybe the kids were annoying. So maybe the music was a little too loud. But this is exactly where he wanted to be, in this boy's arms, right here in this moment forever. "Yeah. For the first time in a long time."

"I'm glad." Darwin smiled, leaning farther into the boy's touch. 

"Thank you. For making this night a whole lot better. And, I just... wow this is kinda sappy, huh?" 

Both boys laughed, and continued swaying to the oh-so-familiar beat


	2. Lmao Imagine Staring At Your "Friend's" Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I honestly don't know. Just take it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> h

"Are you staring at my brother?" 

Ocho turned to look at Gumball, his cheeks flaring pink. The raven haired boy aggressively punched him in the arm. 

"Ow! I was just asking!" Gumball laughed, rubbing his arm in pain. "Dude, I'm not gonna judge if you like my brother-"

"I do not like your brother." The videogame fanatic hissed, standing up from his seat on the bleachers in the gym and started walking away like all the other students. "I'm not a homo, Gumbitch. Your brother is just so annoying! He laughs too loud, is all. There's nothing else, so shut the fuck up." 

"Riiiiiight, so when's the wedding?"

"Ugh, shut the hell up!" 

Darwin looked over at the two, confused, as he had only heard the end of the conversation. "You're getting married?" He asked, disoriented, tailing them. 

"No, dumbass!" The spider yelled, hitting the boy over the head.

°•~<•>~•°

"Hey Ocho, do you have the algebra homework? Miss Simian isn't gonna be very happy when she finds out I didn't do it." Darwin asked as he and Ocho walked near their respective classes. The redhead had yet again forgot to do his homework, and he wanted to quickly get it done before class. 

The taller paused for a moment, sighed, and set his bag down. He unzipped it and handed the homework to the latter. The redhead beamed. 

"Thanks!" He smiled, and grabbed the paper, pulling the taller into a hug. He pulled away and raced to his class to do the work, leaving the latter standing there in shock.


End file.
